bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan
|textColour = Black }} The Spartans (スパルタン, Suparutan) are a sub-group of powerful Hellenes humans and souls who bear supernatural physical traits that were proclaimed to have been given unto them by gods. Overview The Spartans are a society of warmongering warriors that transcend the physical and spiritual worlds. History The Spartan warriors are the direct descendants of the first Four Horsemen who were created through Galadeon's unrivaled prowess. Equipment *'Lepída' (ルエプイだ, Ruepuida; Greek for "Blade"): Lepída refers to the enchanted blades said to have been forged by the god Hephaestus himself which are then used by the entirety of the Spartan warriors to create weapons. While bearing no special properties nor power in any form, the blades, when used as a weapon altogether, grants said weapon the ability to tear through spiritual flesh as demonstrated by various warriors from time to time. Lepída has been used by the Spartan warriors not only as weapons, but a way to demonstrate their culture as well: in order for young warriors to be acknowledged by their older brethren as true Spartan warriors, they must perform a ritual in which they choose a Lepída that are then crafted into a weapon of their desire. Therefore, each warrior holds a weapon of his or her own. As the shape and size of each Lepída blade varies from one another, so does the shape and size of each weapon. The weapons vary from regular swords to spears, axes and even scythes, although the range seems limited to only Greek-based weapons. *'Thorákisi' (トラキし, Torakishi; Greek for "Armor"): A specialized type of armor which make up the majority of the armor worn by Spartan warriors. Said to have also been forged by Hephaestus, these armor incorporate materials from both the physical realm and the spiritual planes to provide Spartan warriors with protection against physical and spiritual attacks. They come in many forms, ranging from gauntlets to boots and even to full body armor. They also vary greatly in terms of size, allowing even the smallest or the largest among the Spartan warriors to comfortably put the armor on. They proved to be immensely durable and nigh impervious to all sorts of attacks as they are capable of withstanding a seemingly unlimited barrage of consecutive assaults only to emerge unscathed thereafter. However, they are not entirely invulnerable; provided there is a sufficient force to do so, it is possible for a weapon to pierce through its defense mechanism. While most of the armor's use is attributed to their defensive capability, the armor could also be used to differentiate a form of rank among the Spartan warriors. Initially, leaders merited the right to wear plentiful armor. However, as the Spartan culture shifted, those who wear a minimum amount of armor are the ones considered to be superior as their godlike abilities in combat permit them to leave the battlefield unharmed. Powers & Abilities Above Average Spiritual Power: Although deemed insignificant by higher beings, humans that are born with Spartan lineage bear a level of reiryoku that is above ordinary. Some who are lucky enough may even be born with an amount of reiryoku that surpasses the average Shinigami. This occurrence grants them higher understanding of the spiritual planes and can be used as a medium through which they practice their unorthodox spiritual power. They can also withstand and fight against the overwhelming reiatsu often possessed by other spiritual beings. There seems to be an odd peculiarity found within the seams that bind a Spartan warrior's reiryoku together: beyond their deaths as a human, their reiryoku is somehow impervious toward external influence. This means that they are unable to turn into Hollows, even after staying within the boundaries of the World of the Living for a long time. *'Spiritual Awareness': All Spartans are born with a sufficient amount of reiryoku which afforded them spiritual awareness. This is apparently a definite fact, as no Spartan was ever born without it for the past few millennia. *'Longevity': Another blessing given unto the Árchontas warriors is their ability to live for a considerable amount of time, nigh indefinite in extent. They seem to age at a much slower pace than that of the regular human; a Spartan at the age of fifty may appear as though they were fifteen years old. *'Pýli' (プイリ, Puiri; Greek for "Portal"): The ability to break through dimensional barriers and enter other realms. Although the Spartan were initially unaware of the fact that they possess this ability, it was discovered several millennia ago when Deus Lux inadvertently opened a path to Soul Society. Since the reiryoku owned by Spartan houses an incredibly sizable amount of interesting qualities, it is not out of the realm of possibilities that their reiryoku does not fit comfortably with the fabric that bind the universes together, therefore ripping said boundaries when the Árchontas exert a specific amount of reiryoku. These dimensional gateways do not last long as the universes will seek those who have done any disrepair upon them and fix it. Superhuman Traits: The primary power of all known Spartan warriors is the overall force their physique exerts; they possess a magnitude of physical prowess unlike any known spiritual being. Defeating certain humans who have dedicated the entirety of their lives working hard to achieve an enhanced level of conditioning is like a child's play for even the weakest among the Spartan warriors; their power exceeds even the best of professional athletes and gymnasts. This power is achieved through Galadeon's powers over molecules and its existence: the Spartan are born with incredibly dense and powerful bones along with thick yet elastic flesh that complements said bones, granting them a superhuman level of strength, durability, endurance, speed, and many more physical feats. As it is their primary power, their culture and society is built upon this power. *'Dóro' (づおろ, Duoro; Greek for "Gift"): There appears to be a rare anomaly among the Spartans; powerful warriors or those who are born into a family of royalty are often gifted with a power that varies from one to another. The context of receiving such powers is still undetermined, although there are rumors that the god Galadeon visits those who have potential of becoming a champion among the Spartan warriors and blesses them during the night with unimaginable powers in hopes of fulfilling its vision. These powers are vast and appear to be nigh limitless; furthermore, it is not unusual for one to receive more than one power. Trivia *The name Spartan is a derivative of the Spartan Army and Sparta itself. *The author based this article on ancient Greek and Rome. He has also decided to use an all-Greek-related motif, history, and background for this article. *There is a running gag in the Árchontas race. The author said that whenever a female Spartan gives birth, a random explosion occurs. Category:Archontas